Spice it up PART TWO
by Naughtykisses
Summary: Part 2 to PockyPand4's Spice it up. A oneshot with overflowing smut about how Naruto wishes to spice up his sex life with Sasuke. And Sasuke makes that wish come true when Kyuubi joins in. Yes people it's a threesome! YAOI. MIND BLOWING SEX. YAOI. SMUT


**Here's part 2 to Spice It Up. The fanfic by PockyPand4. Enjoy, review and check out part 1 which is on her page.**

Normal POV:

Sasuke plunged into the blazing insides of Naruto. He encircled his hips while digging his nails, breaking into the tan skin of the man's upper thigh. He cried in lust as Sasuke fucked him into the dresser. He was hitting sweet spots that were undiscovered.

"Right there. Move right there" Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's now dried hair.

"Right.." Sasuke paused and slammed himself into the spot the blond was pleading about. "There?"

"Y-Yeeessss, again. Fuck again, right fucking there. Drive me crazy with that spot!"

Sasuke did what the blonde wanted and repeatedly banged him in that spot over and over until he and the blonde were both out of breath. He slowed down a bit and smashed their lips together.

Tongues were wrestling.

Breathing was hard.

The dresser was rocking.

The candle was threatening to fall.

Their movements increased.

Sweaty hands gripped at eachother.

Sexy obstreperous moans floated past the walls of the room.

It was perpetual and seemed like it wouldn't end until Naruto glanced over at the candle that was about to fall.

"S-Sasuke, stop moving- Ohmygoshyes" His moan intercepted him.

"Sasuke, thefuckingcandleisabouttodrop" (the fucking candle is about to drop) He quickly said in one breath before crying out in pleasure again.

"So?" Sasuke mumbled thrusting his dick further up inside the blonde.

"That means the place will be on fire if it does!" He snapped.

"Ah. Yes. Ever heard of Sex On Fire by Kings Of Leon?" Sasuke asked grabbing the blonde's other leg and postitioning around his neck. He clung onto the blonde's hips and started to move faster.

"Nahhah, not funny Teme. Stop it"

This made the black haired man groan lifting the blonde up. He moved over to the bed where Kyuubi was crazily fucking himself with the vibrating object. Naruto stared at him for a split second before wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck again as he clutched Naruto's ankle in his hand and placed it above Naruto's head. He did the same with the other before getting onto the bed then impaling the blonde brutally.

"Damnitt your making me...ahaaa..want to come. Sasuke, I'm gonna come!" Naruto started to scrap Sasuke's back.

"Mmm it hurts so fucking good. Rougher baby!" He screamed.

"Ah. who's the best?" Sasuke whispered past the blonde's ear.

"You. You. You. You." Naruto nibbled at his neck. "You're the fucking best. Make me come. Come inside of me. Give it to me" Naruto arched his back, and thrusted his hips forward.

In just a few seonds Sasuke was coming inside of the blonde, hard. Naruto gave away big tremors and his toes curled in contentment. Sasuke gave a few more healthy thrusts riding out the orgasm before pulling out. His limp cock covered in his product. Naruto's ass twicthed as huge amounts of white thickness slowly leaked out. He leaned up on his elbows before kneeling on the bed. Kyuubi instantly went to sucking Sasuke's cock making it hard again.

Naruto began his small make out session with Sasuke until his whole body was shivering. He threw a leg across Sasuke's lap and stared him in the eye. His eyes were full of lust. He leaned past Sasuke's ear and hummed, "I want you again. I want you again. I want you all night"

Sasuke chuckled. "Sure" He plastered a kiss on the blonde's chest slowly closing his lips over a hard, nipple. His wet muscle flickered it before sucking it.  
>Naruto whimpered as Sasuke shoved two fingers up his already dripping ass. He curled his fingers and pumped the begging blonde.<p>

"I've never seen you this sluty" Sasuke said before biting the pink buds of fun again making Naruto yelp wiggling his hips. "Hm? You like being called a slut?"

Naruto licked his lips grabbing both sides of Sasuke's face and planting a sweet kiss on the black haired man's lips. "I'm your slut" He claimed when he pulled away. Sasuke glanced behind the blond at Kyuubi who was still deep throating his cock with the vibrator shoved so far up his ass.

"Mm, good Kyuubi babe but let me make him come harder, make sure when I enter your ass my dick is soaked and wet"

Kyuubi gave one hard and long suck before pulling back leaving the dick sleek. He nodded his head before shoving the vibrator up deeper.

Sasuke parted Naruto's buttcheeks and let the blonde lower himself down. Sasuke crossed his legs and wrapped both tan legs around his waist. "Ride me"

Naruto's hips drived forward pushing Sasuke's rod all the way into him. He closed his eyes lifting up his eyebrow and slowly opening his mouth to sigh with need. He was twitching over the cock when he stopped for a moment. He grip Sasuke's shoulders and slowly opened his eyes while biting his lip and rolling his hip in perfect circles.

**_Sasuke's POV:_**

I clutched onto the blonde's shaking hips and leaned backwards against a pillow. What a perfect sight. His tan skin was dripping in sweat. His eyelids were heavy, he was biting the fuck out of his bottom lip, his hips were rocking, his insides were tightening around my cock and those sweet fucking moans coming from his mouth. He suddenly leaned backwards a bit making our bodies look like it was forming a wide V. He pushed and furiously bounced himself on my member while jerking his own. It was sweet looking with pre-cum coating his hands.

"Fuuuuck." He swore with his eyebrows furrowing. "Baby, I'm going to burst. I don't want to, not yet, I want you to come too" He leaned over my chest so that his blonde hair could tickle me.

"Don't worry about me and come. Come fucking hard over my dick." I groaned positioning my legs up then placing both hands on his thighs. I thrust my hips upwards making him shoot up and back down on my cock with naughty sound effects following. His head shot up and he stared at me, drool forming a line in the corner of his mouth, his eyes were full of lust and total pleasure.

"Do-Do that again. Fuck me like that again dammit!" He fell against my chest while grabbing onto my shoulders and burying his face in my neck. I moved my hands to his ass, spreading his butt-cheeks before repeating what he wanted. I didn't just do it once but I continued. His dick was dripping all over my stomach. Five more thrusts upwards and he was calling my name at the top of his lungs.

"Sasuuuke. Sasuke. Sas-fuck! Right there. Slam your dick right there! Make my ass sore. Make me regret it in the morning. Ahhh!" He bit the skin of my neck as his whole body tremored. His walls tighetened and loosened and tightened and loosened until I heard the sweet groan of release and the flood of juices covering my dick.

His biting stopped and he collasped onto my chest breathing hard. I lifted his ass pulling my soaked and creamed dick out. I gently and softly rolled him onto his back and placed a kiss on his chest, a kiss on his nipple, and a kiss on his neck.

"I love you" He mumbled running a hand through my hair.

"I know" I replied before getting up from his side and pointing to Kyuubi. "Let's go" He instantly jumped up with the vibrator still inside of him. He walked over to me and I pulled him closer slowly driving the vibrator in and out of him. His eyes studied mine and soft moans came from his lips.

"Against the wall" I took him by the shoulders and pushed him into the wall. "Spread"

He spreaded his legs and arms wide but the vibrator stayed put. I smirked. "Your holding that quite tight" I pushed his ass upwards. "Let's see if you can keep it in while I'm fucking you with my monster cock" I said the right words and he trembled. I slammed myself into him right next to the vibrator causing him to yelp.

I took his arms and pulled them behind his back and turned him away from the wall and pressed my back to it instead. The vibrator buzzed on my hard rod but I continued to slam into him holding only his wrists with one hand. With the other hand I slapped his ass hard as possible.

"Mmm. You're so fucking big Sasuke. Do you like my tight ass?" He slurred glancing back at me. I roughly grabbed his locks yanking his head back to kiss him. I thrusted my tongue forward searching for his own as my dick acclerated inside of him. His pushed his tongue inside of my mouth and the kiss got deeper and sloppy as hell. I didn't really care. It was a heated moment. I pulled his hair back unlocking our lips leaving my salivia spilling from his mouth.

"How's that answer your question?" I raised an eyebrow. He grinned pushing his ass backwards. I let him do what he wanted and released his wrists. He placed one hand behind him onto my hip and the other one grip his thigh as he fucked himself on me. His lewd moans filled the room and I glimsped over at a aroused Naruto. He was kneeling on the bed stroking his dick and shoving numerous fingers up his ass.

I turned back to Kyuubi and pushed forward with all my strength knocking him forward.

"Ahhh. Oh shit" He said in surprise as I continued to do this while closing my eyes. My dick was throbbing now, throbbing really hard.

"Mmm. Good. Good, really damn good. Nobody's cock is better" He shook his head, his hair going each and every way. Goddamn he was making my knees buckle.

I grabbed his waist and slowly came to the floor. I shoved his head into the carpet, pulling his ass up higher and stabbing him brutally. He liked it hard I could tell. I looked back over at my angel who was seriously having a hard time. His legs were now open wide and his fingers were moving extremely fast, in and out of his red, swollen hole.

**_Kyuubi's POV:_**

My damn mouth was watering at the sight of Naruto thrusting his hips in the air fucking up on his fingers as fast as his body could go. His moans were delightful and music to my ears. God I want to taste his dick. I really do.  
>"Ahhh. Oooohhh" He cried before Sasuke slapped my ass hard sending waves of pleasure through me. The drool I was saving up hit the floor and he slowed down.<br>"You want my boyfriend's cck in your mouth? Don't you?" He chuckled picking me up from the floor.  
>"Fuck yes I do." I said truthfully as we reached the bed. He shoved my head near Naruto's tan fingers and the blonde suddenly stopped and removed them sitting up properly and moving closer to the edge. I stared up at his red, tired, frustrated face.<p>

"P-Pl..ease suck me" He stammered.

So this is what he's like when he's horny as fuck? I could get used to this. He held up his dick to my mouth, smearing pre-cum over my lips. I licked the hilt before Sasuke bucked his hips forward making my mouth open and letting Naruto lock his thighs around my head giving me no choice but to suck.

"Mmmmm" I moaned over his dick and listening to his gasps and sighs.

Sasuke continued his brutal, rough, feels-fucking-good pace making me furrow my eyebrows trying not to choke while deep-throating the blonde. I could feel his balls slapping against my ass which felt good. I was shivering all over and the vibrator was still spinning deep inside of me. My mind was going wild and I felt like a fucking firework. I was sure I'd explode any minute by now.

"Yes! Yes! Yeeeah. Ahhhhhhh"

I lifted my eyes up at Naruto who looked on the edge. He stared down at me without blinking and I bobbed my head up and down once more before Sasuke's hit a spot. I gasped and choked spilling Naruto's dick out of my mouth. I stroked him hard and said to Sasuke, "Hit that spot again. It feels reeeeeally gooood"  
>He hit it again and again and again.<p>

**_Naruto's POV:_**

I sucked in my bottom lip, grabbing a handful of orange hair and thrust myself back into Kyuubi's mouth. I was on the edge of coming and watching Sasuke's big cock going in and out of someone's ass besides mine was tempting. I lifted my hips up but shakily dropped them down. My insides were tightened and my mouth dropped open.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm sooooo cooooming!" I sang arching my back upwards and throwing my head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Me too baby. He's so damn tight around me" I heard Sasuke gasp. Kyuubi grip my dick harder with one hand and massaged my balls with the other. I whimpered before seeing stars and then I came. I came deep in the back of his throat. Really deep. I released my hot cum letting him choke and gag on it. God it was fucking arousing but I was done for the night. I suckled my fingers as I continued to come. I pushed my fingers backwards in my mouth before biting them and finished off my orgasm. My eyes rolled in my head and I collasped onto my back.

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

I was almost there. One thrust. Two thrust. Slap. slap. Slam. I continued this until hearing my beautiful angel.  
>"Oh fuck. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm sooooo cooooming!" He sang sweetly before erupting into Kyuubi's mouth. I closed my eyes and suddenly was lead to my release. My hot waves of white spilling into the tainted ass of Kyuubi. I came deep inside of him with a soft groan.<br>I slowly pulled out still shooting loads onto his back. The cum I did enter in his ass was quickly coming out and so did the vibrator.

_**Kyuubi's POV:**_

My stomach tightened and I was about to come. My mouth was soaking Naruto's dick with salivia dripping out like a fucking dry thirsty dog. Sasuke's dick was trembling against my clamped walls and the vibrator made it harder to concentrate. Suddenly Naruto burst out his release with his last long moan and sweet lyrics.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm sooooo cooooming!" His cum spluttered into my mouth. It was thick and loads of it. It was choking me making me gag but I liked it. I liked how it flowed down my throat.

Just a second later Sasuke too gave me his whole load. It shot inside my body like a bullet and he bucked his hips forward one more time. That one more time made me shiver like I was cold and bolts of pleasure tickled my spine.

I dropped Naruto's dripping dick from my mouth causing a waterfall of cum to flow to the ground. I closed my eyes enjoying the blissful moment that they both gave me. The corners of my mouth twitched and I smiled from my orgasm.

I felt Sasuke pull out of me and his loads of cum pouring from my ass. The vibrator dropped also and I collasped onto the bed beside Naruto. I was breathing hard and trying to catch my breath. Sasuke crawled onto the bed and laid on his back.

**_Normal POV:_**

Sasuke turned to both men and said, "Fucking mind-blowing sex."

Naruto laughed and Kyuubi laughed with him. "Fucking mind-blowing sex" They repeated along with him.  
>After a few minutes of silence Naruto whispered for them both to hear, "I want to go again"<br>Kyuubi and Sasuke glanced at eachother and shrugged. "Sure"  
>Naruto stood up from the bed and headed towards the door. He leaned on it a bit and smiled back. "This time I want it in the kitchen" He winked at the mouth-gaping raven haired and a blushing Kyuubi before walking out.<p>

~Finished~


End file.
